farthingwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lady Blue
Reason for not being in Season 3 A friend mine on a forum recieved an email telling why Lady Blue and Friendly hadn't appeared in season 3. ---- Thanks for your email. I'm glad that there's fans of Farthing Wood out there. I'll try to answer your questions. You ask why Friendly was only included on one episode. The way it worked was: I wrote the storyline, (I wrote all of series 3), then sent this in for approval and I'd get notes back from the various producers, animators, BBC, WDR, etc. I vaguely remember that in one of these notes it was ordered that Friendly should be scrapped as a character, along with another fox whose name I forget. If a reason was given, which I doubt, I have forgotten it. Why was the Weasels storyline 'overworked'. According to market research the Weasals were by far the most popular players in the show, Europe wide. A spin-off series was planned, and I wrote its first episode, so this also was a reason for keeping them to the fore. Also, the baby weasals had special appeal for the very young, and the LUCY SHOW aspect of Weasal and Measley gave an excellent counterpointing to the 'natural' woodsy goings on elsewhere. Fox cubs for Ranger and Charmer? I dont remember why not; it may come to me. This I will say: reasons for things on animated TV shows never make any logical sence, because of the numbers of co-producers with imput and resulting changes and compromises, a million times worse if many writers are involved or are supine. In NOAH'S ISLAND (which I made with the same company as FARTHING WOOD) I had the old mammoths produce a calf, but uproar was the result because the producers and their advisors thought it obscene that creatures (or indeed people) so old should produce offspring. The mammoth calf was transformed into an elephant child, and further trouble resulted when its grandfather walked off ito die nto the sea. Thus, in case one I was encouraging grandmothers to conceive and in case two I was encourging assisted suicide. Writing for children was becoming impossible at that time, and now, after 10 years of state repression of ideas, quite impossible. This ageist problem would fit also Fox and Vixen in FW, but not to Ranger and Chamrer. The reason they iddnt cub may simply have been that there were so many foxes anyway and that to design more costs money in design, so I may have been told not to add any more foxes. I hope this helps, but mysteries there always will be, especially in the woods. Adieu, Steve Walker I really don't think that Steve is saying that they forgot the name of Lady Blue while they were writing the third series. I think he has forgotten which other character was scrapped from the series, and he is guessing that it was Lady Blue. We can use this email to say she was scrapped from the third series, but I really don't think we can say that it was because they forgot her name. Christophee (talk) 19:17, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Is the "(Lady Blue?)" bit part of the original email or has it been added in later by somebody else? Christophee (talk) 17:27, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::It was added. But that is most likely who he meant for it to be. Lady Blue and Friendly were the only important foxes other than Fox, Vixen, Whisper, Ranger, and Charmer that were still alive after season 2, so it is most likely her. Several people on a farthing wood forum though the same thing.--Lady Blue (Talk Page) 20:38, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :::In that case I really don't think we should make the assumption. For all we know it could be a fox from the book that was never seen in the TV series. We can say it is possible she was the one, but not categorically say it is her. Christophee (talk) 18:56, December 11, 2010 (UTC)